


Gone

by ThunderAirborne



Series: Depressing Descriptive Writing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAirborne/pseuds/ThunderAirborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to my 'Depressing Descriptive Writing'<br/>This is sort of like a sequel to Scarred. <br/>WARNING READ THE TAGS. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY IT IS MOSTLY ANGST.<br/>READ AT YOUR ON RISK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

A girl sat in a room, lit only by candles. A box sat beside her as she scribbled away on one of the papers that littered the floor.. One of the papers said ' _Why me?_ ' in messy hand-writing. Another said ' _Where is everybody!'._ The one the girl was writing on said ' _Why am I alive? Why haven't I died? I don't deserve to live._ '

Weeks pass and the girl is given food at regular intervals. She eats little and sleeps less. One day she just sat there muttering.

'Why am I here?' sob 'Why don't I die?' sob ' _Why?!_ '. She continued like this until she stood up and screamed then fell to the ground, crying.

She looks up when she hears a whine. There, stands a large wolf. It pads up to here and nudges her. It then, surprisingly, turns into a man. The girl blinks and remembers words said by her grandmother; "Then a man appeared. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and covered his face. He had emerald eyes. He had very had very high cheekbones and was very tall. He saved me in so many ways, I loved him very much but I won't live forever. He will. He left me to spare me pain."

This man fit her grandmother's description. He knelt down in front of her.

'You are as beautiful as the woman who gave birth to you as she is as beautiful as her mother. I am so sorry you are so sad.' his voice was like silk and it comforted her.

'Are you the man from grandmamma's stories?'

'Yes. She needed my help then as you need mine now.'

'Why would you help me?'

'Because it is what I do. She was broken and so are you. Why do you torture yourself so?'

'I am alone. I have nobody. Everyone I ever loved is gone. I don't have a reason to live. My grandmother always said you need somebody to die for otherwise you would have nothing to live for.

'Well, I'm here. You are no longer alone.'


End file.
